


I'm not leaving

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Caitlin’s not stupid, but sometimes she does stupid things.





	I'm not leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Nonnie requested "Don't be stupid. I'm not leaving you." from Cisco to Caitlin
> 
> Send me prompts @swallowthewhale on tumblr!

“You shouldn’t be here,” Caitlin says tersely.

“Why the hell not?” Cisco asks from behind her, watching her curl her hands into fists.

Caitlin looks over her shoulder. “You could die,” she says flatly.

“So could you, stupid.” Cisco snaps. “You’re not invincible.”

Caitlin turns around fully. “I’m not stupid,” she hisses.

“No, you’re not!” Cisco tosses up his hands. “You’re the smartest person I know. So don’t be stupid. I’m not leaving you.”

Caitlin scowls.

“Cait,” Cisco says a little more patiently. “You never ask for help. Please, let me help.”

The anger slips off her face. “I didn’t want to put you in danger.”

Cisco steps closer, wraps his fingers around her wrist. “Cait, we’re in danger literally every day. But we do better as a team.”

He slides his hand down and laces their fingers together. Caitlin squeezes hard. “Okay,” she says quietly. “Thank you.”

Cisco squeezes back then pulls his hand away to tug on his gauntlets. “Let’s do this.”

Caitlin tosses her hair over her shoulder and he follows her down to the building where a scary man with a scarier face is waiting. Caitlin smiles at him coolly. “We’re here to see Amunet Black.”


End file.
